Cazador
by Alan Herrmann
Summary: La Cacería ha sufrido bajas a raíz de una emboscada de un antiguo mal. Artemisa no le queda otra que pedir autorización para sumar semidiosas a su grupo de manera temporal. Pero Hera le propone algo mejor: su campeón.
1. La llamada

_Nueva historia... ¡Que la disfruten!_

 _Como siempre vale aclarar, Percy Jackson es pertenencia de Rick Riordan._

* * *

LA LLAMADA

27.

La cantidad de bajas en la batalla que se había realizado recién en el campamento de las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

27 cazadoras habían muerto en combate.

La Diosa de la Luna y la Caza paseó por el campo teñido de rojo, observando con dolor a sus doncellas caídas. Algunas no superaban los doce años. La mayoría eran nuevas, habían realizado el juramento hacía muy poco.

Artemisa mantenía la expresión neutra, pero por dentro su cuerpo se inundaba de tristeza.

No podía llorar. No ahora. No enfrente de sus cazadoras. Debía mantenerse fuerte, tenía que ser una figura de esperanza para las sobrevivientes.

No podía llorar. No ahora.

Se acercó al cadáver de su enemigo. Uno de cuatro. Solo esa cantidad habían logrado matar. Con lentitud se agachó y lo miró detalladamente. Esas vestimentas negras. Esa armadura plateada. Esa máscara. Sabía que las había visto antes, hacía cientos de años. Apoyó sus manos sobre la máscara y de un tirón la quitó del rostro del cuerpo. Lo que vio confirmó sus sospechas: su portador era más carne pútrida que ser vivo.

Se levantó y guardó la máscara en su carcaj. Observó el horizonte. Los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaban a asomar. Luego observó a sus seguidoras. Algunas estaban tratando las heridas a otras compañeras. Mientras un grupo vigilaba los bordes del campamento. Miró con rostro inexpresivo a quien estaba buscando.

No podía llorar. No ahora.

-¡Thalia! –llamó.

Thalia Grace, su teniente, dejó de vendar a una de sus compañeras, para dirigirse a su líder.

-¿Si? –preguntó.

-Quedas a cargo –ordenó. Thalia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa-. Iré al Olimpo, me temo que esto pueda ser más grave de lo que creo –anunció, mientras echaba un vistazo a las cazadoras caídas y agrego-: Denles entierro a sus hermanas.

Artemisa tomó las manos de su segunda al mando y le entregó una esfera azulada, cuyo interior contenía una luz blanca que latía.

-Si vuelven, usa esto y serán transportadas inmediatamente hasta nuestra cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo ¿Entiendes?

-Si –dijo, mientras asentía.

-Volveré –prometió Artemisa, y observó al resto de las cazadoras, el agotamiento se notaba en varias de ella-. ¡Manténganse fuertes! ¡Es una orden!

Dicho esto, su cuerpo emitió un destello plateado, desapareciendo. Thalia observó a sus hermanas, seria.

-¡Ya escucharon! –gritó, y señaló a cuatro cazadoras que llevaban vendajes en sus manos-. ¡Ustedes, sigan atendiendo a quienes están heridas! ¡El resto que vigile! ¡Disparen primero y pregunten después!

Thalia Grace miró los cuerpos y la tristeza le inundó.

No podía llorar. No ahora.

Y se dispuso a darles paz.

* * *

Artemisa apareció en el salón central del Olimpo, y alzó su mirada. Los ojos del resto de los Dioses se posaron sobre ella. Observó a cada uno de los presentes, hasta concentrarse en su padre: Zeus.

-Padre –dijo-. He venido a buscar su ayuda.

Sinceramente, a la Diosa de la caza y la luna no le gustaba la idea de pedir ayuda. Pero lo ocurrido durante la noche no le dejaba alternativa. El Padre de los Dioses se levantó, resaltando su enorme figura sobre los demás.

-Sabemos por qué has venido-comentó. Su voz retumbó por el salón-. Todos supimos de lo que acaba de pasar durante la noche, y he convocado esta sesión para tratarlo.

Artemisa asintió. Tomó su carcaj y revolvió en su interior hasta encontrar lo deseado.

-Han vuelto –anunció, y exhibió la máscara.

Algunos dioses respingaron, otros endurecieron sus facciones. Todos conocían la máscara. Y sabían muy bien quienes las usaban. La peor amenaza que azotó Grecia en tiempos antiguos.

Los Inmortales.

El regimiento de élite del Imperio Persa.

-En la noche un grupos de 50 soldados emboscó nuestro campamento –contó Artemisa a los presentes-. Nos defendimos, y con mucha dificultad logramos matar a cuatro de ellos, hasta que se retiraron…

La Diosa agachó la cabeza, triste.

-Pero perdí a 27 cazadoras, muchas niñas que recién se habían unido...

Un silencio reinó en el recinto. Artemisa respiró profundamente y prosiguió:

-Pero lo más extraño es que mi poder no surgió ningún efecto sobre ellos. Intenté convertirlos en ciervos pero no ocurría nada… Esto fue una amenaza. Y se irá tornando peor –concluyó.

Los Dioses centraron sus vistas en ella, callados. Algunos miraban más allá, perdidos en sus pensamientos, que trataban de darle razón al acontecimiento reciente.

-¡Hermes! –gritó Zeus.

El Mensajero de los Dioses se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Ve a las Planicies Olvidadas y revísalas! –ordenó.

Hermes asintió y se elevó, para luego desaparecer dentro de una ráfaga de viento. No pasaron unos segundos cuando volvió a aparecer. La preocupación se notaba en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Nada! –informó-. ¡Ni siquiera hay rastros de su presencia! ¡Es como si nunca hubieran estado allí!

Zeus se sentó, enojado. Sus puños golpearon los apoyabrazos de su trono, lanzando pequeños relámpagos que resonaron fuertemente por el recinto. Acercó sus manos a su cara y masajeó lentamente su tabique, pensando.

-Bien, ¡Dioniso! –llamó, el Dios del vino se levantó-. Vuelve al campamento y alerta al personal.

-Ares y Hércules –llamó Zeus-. Irán con él. Intensificarán los entrenamientos. Esta vez estaremos preparados. Ares, el Cuerno de Esparta yace allí. Sabes que hacer.

Esta última orden enmudeció la sala. Todos, y cada uno de los presentes abrieron los ojos ante dichas palabras.

El Cuerno de Esparta.

El llamado a la guerra.

Desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial que no lo oían. Lo hubieran oído durante la amenaza de los Titanes hace dos años, pero todos los semidioses ya se encontraban en entre las filas de combate cuando empeoró todo.

El Dios de la Guerra y el Gran Héroe del Olimpo se levantaron, uno sonriente, y el otro serio, y salieron del recinto junto a Dioniso. Otros dioses observaron a Hércules. Rara vez se lo veía así. Las veces que lo había visto así se contaban con los dedos de las manos. Lo mismo con la sonrisa de Ares. Sus rostros reflejaban la gravedad de la situación.

-Hades –volvió a llamar el Padre de los Dioses -. Su líder arde en tus tierras. Búscalo, asegúrate que no haya logrado escapar, e interrógalo. Quiero saberlo todo… No repares en métodos.

El Señor del Inframundo sonrió al oír la última oración. Y con una llamarada se esfumó. Zeus miró a su hija.

-Tus cazadoras irán al campamento –anunció-. Allí estarán a salvo.

-Con todo respeto, Padre, pero no –replicó Artemisa.

Zeus la miró con claro enojo.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó de manera tajante.

Artemisa desvió su mirada, y respiró profundamente antes de responder:

-Porque por más que sea una situación grave como esta, todavía hay tensión por lo ocurrido hace un mes.

El Dios del Rayo volvió a masajear su tabique. Lo recordaba. Un grupo de semidioses primerizos intentaron coquetear con las Cazadoras mientras Artemisa no estaba. El resultado fue terrible… para los semidioses, quienes terminaron internados en la cabaña médica con múltiples golpes y heridas de flechas. Varios de ellos prácticamente cerca de la muerte.

-Bien –dijo finalmente-. Pero aun así se te asignará guerreros extras.

-No –volvió a replicar Artemisa-. Mis cazadoras y yo podemos cuidarnos solas.

-Si, se nota –contestó su hermano Apolo.

La Diosa sintió una punzada. Golpe bajo.

-Hermano –dijo de repente Poseidón, que había estado callado durante la sesión-. Mi hijo podría ayud…

-Admito que Percy Jackson es el único hombre que se ha ganado mi confianza –interrumpió Artemisa-. Aun así es un hombre, y están prohibidos en mi Caza –agregó, pero luego se quedó con expresión pensante-. Pero dada la situación, a mi pesar, aceptaría si me dejaran sumar temporalmente a Annabeth Chase y a Clarisse La Rue.

-¡No! –negó Zeus-. La defensa del campamento es más importante. Percy Jackson y sus amigos serán la primera línea.

Nuevamente volvió a reinar el silencio. Artemisa no sabía qué más hacer. No quería le asignaran hombres en su Caza. Y tampoco semidiosas inexpertas. Necesitaba a las mejores guerreras.

-Puede que yo tenga una solución –dijo repentinamente una voz femenina. Cálida. Maternal.

Los Dioses giraron sus cabezas hacia el origen de esa oración.

Hera.

* * *

Los tres Dioses arribaron a la entrada del Campamento Mestizo e ingresaron con andar rápido. Todavía no había empezado la temporada por lo cual el lugar se hallaba habitado solamente por el personal.

Llegaron a la cabaña principal y vieron a Quirón en la entrada. Él les sonrió, pero luego de ver sus rostros, el suyo cambió a uno de temor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mientras Ares ingresaba a la cabaña.

Dioniso y Hércules le pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido. La preocupación se hizo evidente en él. El Dios de la Guerra se reunió con ellos unos minutos más tarde, portando un cuerno amarillento por sus años, con un anillo de bronce ya sin brillo adornando la punta, dejando una pequeña para soplar. La sonrisa de Ares se había ensanchado mucho más que cuando habían llegado.

-Lo admito –dijo-. Extrañaba su sonido. ¡Hacía tiempo que añoraba sentirme tan ansioso por una guerra como yo mando!

-Y yo admito desear no escucharlo jamás –se sinceró Dioniso, soltando un suspiro.

Todos, incluido el personal, se dirigieron hasta la entrada. Algunos miraban confusos la situación. Pues nunca habían visto en el campamento al Dios de la Guerra. Pero en cuanto notaron el cuerno, temblaron. Sabían lo que significaba.

Ares se colocó justo debajo de la entrada, sonriente, excitado. Había esperado ese momento años, y quería disfrutarlo.

Cerró los ojos, mientras inhalaba el aire que le rodeaba.

Y sopló el Cuerno de Esparta.

* * *

A miles y miles de kilómetros de Long Island, donde se hallaba el campamento, más específicamente en la isla de Skye, en Escocia, un chico de unos 17 años, salía de una cabaña, ubicada en una zona alta de aquel lugar. Vestía un pantalón largo negro, unos zapatos de trabajo del mismo color y un abrigo azul oscuro.

Observaba el sol naciente en el horizonte. La vista allí era fantástica, no lo podía negar.

Siguió mirando, cuando lo escuchó.

Un sonido grave, largo, de tres notas. Duró exactamente diez segundos.

Y el eco siguió rondando a su alrededor unos cinco segundos más.

Supo de inmediato qué era. Ella se lo había dicho.

Era una llamada.

Una llamada a las armas.

Se avecinaba una guerra.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Nunca había estado antes en una guerra.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima actualización._

 _Alan Herrman._


	2. La presentación ante todo

_¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

 **LA PRESENTACIÓN ANTE TODO**

Artemisa respiraba hondo y caminaba de un lado a otro en una de las tantas salas que había en el Olimpo, en un intento de lograr calmarse. El enojo era evidente en su rostro. Sentía muchas ganas de destruir aquel lugar, pero no lo hizo dado que sabía que se metería en problemas con Zeus.

Un hombre.

Le habían asignado temporalmente a un hombre, encima desconocido, a su Caza.

Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Si sigues frunciendo de esa manera perderás tu belleza Arty –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Con enojo, por lo anterior, pero sobretodo porque le habían llamado "Arty", dio media vuelta para confrontar a la dueña de esa voz.

Afrodita.

-No es tan malo lo que pasó –siguió la Diosa del Amor, mientras se alisaba el escotado vestido rojo que llevaba puesto. Ella y Artemisa eran las únicas que vestían ropa actual.

-¿No es tan malo? –gruñó la Cazadora.

Afrodita se sentó en un sillón, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Te puedo asegurar que no hay mejor elección.

-¿Y por qué debería confiar en… en él? –cuestionó.

-Porque Ren fue entrenado por nosotras –dijo una voz desde la entrada de la sala.

Afrodita y Artemisa giraron en dirección a la puerta. Hera y Hestia ingresaron a paso lento, pero firme. Ambas estaban calmadas. La Cazadora miró a la Diosa del Amor con una expresión de sorpresa. «¿Ella, entrenando guerreros?», pensó.

-Ren además es mi sobrino adoptivo –declaró Hera, como dándole peso a su declaración.

Artemisa asintió con dificultad. Había oído hacía tiempo que Hera tenía un campeón, un poderoso guerrero que realizaba misiones por pedido expreso del propio Zeus. Solo Hera y el Padre de todos los Dioses lo veían. Su identidad era mantenida en secreto. Pero tal vez la pregunta que varios tenían era: ¿De dónde había salido? Después de todo, Hera no podía tener hijos propios, por ser la esposa de Zeus.

-Entonces ustedes dos le conocieron –comentó Artemisa, mirando a Hestia y Afrodita.

-Admito que él tiene algunos problemas –dijo Afrodita-. Pero cuando lo conozcas tal vez lo entiendas. Aparte estoy muy segura que a tus cazadoras les caerá muy bien desde el principio. Además siempre pod…

-No –interrumpió Hestia-. Sabes que Ren odia eso.

Afrodita hizo un puchero. Artemisa les seguía observando, sin entender y a la vez no muy convencida.

-Sigue siendo hombre –dijo con seriedad.

Las otras diosas sonrieron ante esas palabras.

-Pues veras… –comenzó a decir Hera.

* * *

Ren se sentó en sillón de la sala de estar de su casa, con una bolsa de hielo en su cara. Parte de su ojo izquierdo continuaba hinchándose adquiriendo un tono azulado. Se quitó su campera negra y sus guantes de motociclista, dejando su remera holgada gris y su pantalón jeans desgatado, también suelto. Incluso se deshizo de sus zapatos de cuero negro.

El joven abrió una lata de cerveza y estuvo a punto de encender el televisor cuando escuchó el timbre. Sorprendido porque justo lo agarraran cuando iba a comenzar su momento de ocio, se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta. Tomó de una mesita su copia de las llaves y abrió.

Afuera estaban Hera, Hestia y Afrodita. Las primeras dos vestidas de ropa formal, sacos y pantalones de tonos grises y camisas blancas con tacos apenas altos negros. La Diosa del Amor era otro asunto, vestida como "motociclista exageradamente sexy", según los pensamientos de Ren, con un anormal y ajustado pantalón de cuero, botas con tacones aguja y una campera de cuero, sin olvidar los lentes, y el escote.

-¡Tía! –dijo contento-. ¡Ya estaba preguntándome cuándo vendrías! Hestia…

-Ren, querido –saludó la Diosa de la Familia y el Hogar.

El chico cambió drásticamente de expresión en cuanto su vista, que expresaba algo similar a "otra vez tú…", apuntó hacia Afrodita.

-Hola, Afrodita –dijo sin ganas.

La Diosa del Amor se apoyó su muñeca derecha sobre su frente, con un fingido dolor.

-¡Ren, lindo! ¿Por qué no me quieres? –expresó de manera dramática.

-Los sabes mu…

-¿Qué te han hecho? –gritó Hera mientras tomaba a Ren por los hombros arrastrándolo dentro de la casa, al notar el ojo morado.

Afrodita lo miraba con preocupación. Hestia por su parte suspiró resignada mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre, no? –preguntó Hestia.

-Si –dijo Ren, cansado.

Un brillo surgió de las manos de Hera, posándolas sobre el rostro del chico hasta que los hematomas desaparecieron.

-Gracias –dijo mientras agarraba su lata de cerveza.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Hestia, acercándose y quitándole la lata.

-¡Hey! –gritó molesto Ren.

-¡Eres menor de edad! –dijo, y un segundo después, la cerveza se convirtió en una botella de agua.

-Mi cerveza –murmuró, choqueado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Ren… -le reprendió Hera-. ¿Qué pensarían tus madres si te vieran tomando cerveza siendo menor de edad?

Ren se quedó en silencio.

Golpe bajo.

El chico respiró resignado, y soltó un gemido de dolor. Luego señaló los sillones, invitándolas en silencio a sentarse.

-Por cierto: ¿dónde están Melanie y Dana? –preguntó curiosa Afrodita.

-En Portree –respondió Ren-. Volverán a la noche.

-Aaaauch –dijo la Diosa del Amor, decaída-. Yo quería charlar con ella, tal vez co…

-¡No! –gritó enojado el chico, volvió a respirar, buscando calmarse-. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación… Mi respuesta sigue siendo, y siempre será no.

El silencio reinó la sala. Afrodita hizo un puchero y se enterró en un sillón.

-Por más que me guste quedarme para charlar con tus madres –dijo Hera, tratando de cambiar de tema-. Tenemos asuntos de que hablar.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Ren, serio, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa-. He oído el Cuerno de Esparta.

Las mujeres ya no se sorprendían por su buen ánimo ante algo grave. Hera suspiró.

-¿Sabes quiénes son los Inmortales? –preguntó.

-Mmmmhh… ¿Son los de 300? –preguntó él. La incredulidad en las caras de las mujeres fue la respuesta-. ¿La película donde los espartanos luchan contra los persas?

-¿Hay una película? –preguntó Hestia, todavía desconcertada.

-Si –respondió Ren-. Basada en un cómic. Está bien, no será la versión más verídica pero está bastante buena…

El chico abrió los ojos cuando entendió de qué iba la cuestión.

-¿Existieron? –preguntó, sin creerlo.

-Existen –corrigió Hestia-. Y fueron peor de lo que la historia ha registrado.

Las miradas de las mujeres ensombrecieron. Ren no llevaba mucho tiempo tratando con dioses. Pero sabía que si uno de ellos estaba preocupado era porque la situación era bastante grave. Ni imaginar tres.

-Xerxes creó a los Inmortales a través de magia prohibida –contó Hera-. Cometió el sacrilegio de traer guerreros fallecidos al mundo de los vivos. Eran indestructibles. Acabar con uno solo era una hazaña. Pero eran como una hidra. Cortabas una cabeza y dos más aparecían.

-Razón por la cual se los envió a las Planicies Olvidadas –continuó Afrodita, serie-. Un lugar apartado del espacio y tiempo donde no pudieran hacer daño.

-Pero de alguna manera escaparon –finalizó Ren-. ¿Xerxes no tuvo algo que ver?

-No –respondió Hera-. Hace una hora Hades volvió al olimpo luego de interrogar a Xerxes, no sabe nada.

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse cómo habrá sido dicho interrogatorio, poniendo nerviosa a las diosas. Rápidamente borró la sonrisa y se quedó en silencio, pensando. Las mujeres lo observaron sin emitir ruido.

-Tienen que tener un líder –teorizó-. Probablemente sean como zombis del vudú, controlados por una fuerza mayor. Dudo mucho que uno de ellos haya logrado una inteligencia lo suficientemente grande como para hacerse con el liderazgo…

El chico miró a las diosas.

-Supongo que esa es misión –concluyó con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no –dijo Hera.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Ren.

-¿Enfrentarme a los Inmortales en una misión suicida? –preguntó, esperanzado.

-Tal vez –respondió Hestia.

-¿Tal vez? –repitió el joven, con una ceja en alto.

-Tu misión es más de bien de protección –aclaró Hera.

-¿Protección? –repitió por segunda vez Ren, incrédulo, tomándose la cabeza-. ¡Hicieron sonar el Cuerno de Esparta! ¡Están llamando a las armas! ¿Y quieres que acepte ser el guardaespaldas de alguien?

Su tía asintió. Él se arrastró sus manos por su rostro, para terminar resoplando con frustrada resignación. Sabía muy bien que no podía desobedecer así porque sí órdenes de los dioses.

-Al menos dime que la persona que tengo que proteger es una chica linda –dijo, sin ganas.

Las diosas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Y en ese momento, Ren supo que no la iba a pasar bien.

* * *

Artemisa trataba de mantener la calma en el campamento. Hacía una hora que había vuelto, sus cazadoras ya habían terminado de sepultar a sus compañeras caídas y tratar a las heridas, otras habían estado descansando.

El ambiente ya estaba tenso y triste, hasta que la Diosa de la Luna anunció, que a su pesar, que un hombre se sumaría temporalmente para dar una mano.

Las protestas cayeron cual lluvia repentina. Para sorpresa de la diosa, las más nuevas eran las que más quejas expresaron. Agotada, alzó la mano, callando a todas.

-¿Creen que esto me gusta? –preguntó en voz alta-. Insistí en sumar a Annabeth Chase y a Clarisse La Rue, pero el Padre de Todos decidió otra cosa.

-Lady Artemisa –dijo Thalia con cautela, tratando de no bostezar-. ¿Ese hombre no será Percy? –preguntó. Su tono esperanzador era muy obvio.

La diosa la observó unos segundos antes de responder.

-No. Se trata del Campeón de Hera.

Hubo un silencio largo, convertido en una catarata de murmullos cuestionadores.

-Lady Artemisa –dijo una chica rubia, de cabello enrulado hasta la mitad de su espalda, de ojos azules y unos 15 años-. Sin ofender a Hera. ¿Pero cómo es que tiene un campeón? ¿Los campeones no son hijos de los dioses, sus mejores guerreros? Y Hera además no puede tener hijos.

-Además es la Diosa de las Mujeres –siguió otra cazadora con un cabello corto pelirrojo, acompañado de ojos verdes y pecas-. ¿No debería ser una mujer su campeona?

-Sí, Maura, Alice, ese es un buen punto –contestó Artemisa mirándolas-. Hera me dijo que era su sobrino adoptivo. Solo puedo decirles que tiene el aval de Hestia y Afrodita, dado que ellas tres le han estado entrenando.

Eso sorprendió a las cazadoras. De Hera y Hestia luchando en realidad no. Pero Afrodita… no se la hubieran imaginado.

-Sí, también tuve la misma impresión –dijo Artemisa, adivinando el pensamiento de sus cazadoras.

-¿Y cómo es? –preguntó una joven de unos 11 años, de cabello largo, liso y ojos oscuros, con un deje de temor. Como esperando de que se tratase de un gigante de dos metros lleno de cicatrices y músculo.

Artemisa miró a todas. La misma expresión de curiosidad y temor esta propagada en cada de una chicas.

-La verdad, no lo sé –se sinceró la Cazadora-. Nunca le vi. La única referencia que me dieron fue de parte de Afrodita. Pero no sé a quiso referirse con que "nos caerá bien desde el principio".

Las caras de dudas se incrementaron aún más.

* * *

-Agradezco que quieras acompañarme tía –decía Ren-. Pero en serio: creo que puedo lidiar con las Cazadoras de Artemisa por mi cuenta.

Hera solo sonrió y siguió caminando a su lado, las primeras luces de la mañana surgían del horizonte. Hacía frío y el viento susurraba entre los árboles haciendo sentir su presencia.

El chico llevaba puesto un uniforme militar negro, una gorra del mismo color, una hombrera derecha y protectores en los antebrazos así como un par colocado en las rodillas y las tibias y peronés. Todas hechas de plata. Además cargaba una mochila grande, de esas que usan los viajeros para largas distancias. La luz del sol le molestaba por lo que se había colocado unas gafas de sol.

Ren estaba en una, según él, extremadamente dicotómica. Por un lado iba a convivir temporalmente con un grupo grande de chicas, una situación soñada por muchos hombres. Por otro lado, era un grupo de chicas liderados por Artemisa y cuya gran mayoría resentía, incluso odiaba a muerte, a los hombres.

Hera supuso lo que estaba pensando y soltó una agradable risa.

-Recuerda: no intentes coquetear con estas señoritas –dijo, manteniendo una sonrisa-. ¿Qué pensarían tus madres si te vieran tratando de enamorar a una de las cazadoras de Artemisa?

Ren lanzó sus hombros para abajo, con expresión frustrada.

Golpe bajo. Otra vez.

-Y por favor usa tu voz real –le pidió la Diosa, seria-. Si sigues hablando así te quedarás mudo... ¡O peor: ronco!

-Sabes que odio mi voz –respondió el chico-. Aunque no estaría mal si quedo completamente ronco. Además esta la única manera de…

Ren se calló. Miró para todas las direcciones.

Su tía no estaba.

-¡Hay por favor! ¡Odio que me hagas eso! –gritó molesto.

Pasos. Eran apenas imperceptibles. Pero eran pasos, livianos, como los de un cazador experimentado.

Las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

Se cubrió el rostro con el cuello de la camisa interior del uniforme. Soltó su mochila y se puso en posición de combate. «Querrán probar mi habilidad», pensó. Entonces les daría una buena demostración a puño limpio.

Las primeras flechas no se hicieron esperar. Ren saltó esquivándolas, agachándose velozmente, mientras una espada pasó a milímetros. Con un rápido movimiento se dio vuelta y barrió a la cazadora, quitándole su espada y arrojándolo lejos de su alcance.

Thalia cayó desde un árbol a gritando a viva voz.

Para su sorpresa Ren evadió su ataque con facilidad. Para más sorpresa aún, le tomó de la muñeca con fuerza obligándola a soltar su arma, siendo arrojada lejos de ella.

-Sigue gritando –dijo el chico, con una voz rasposa-. Me facilita saber tu ubicación.

Thalia, desde su incómoda posición observó a Ren. Era bajo, seguramente no llegaba ni siquiera al 1,65. Su ropa se veía algo suelta, y no daba sensación de tener músculos fruto del entrenamiento.

«No era lo que me esperaba», pensó.

Ren la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo, mientras esquivaba una flecha. Maura se intentó asestarle un golpe en el estómago, pero el chico logró salvarse, para su disgusto. En un movimiento imperceptible para la cazadora. Ren le sacudió el brazo, obligándole a tirar su arma. Y antes de poder reaccionar, el chico le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Ren tardó exactamente cinco segundos en darse cuenta de que había hecho.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Maura, que yacía en el suelo tomándose la cara. El golpe había sido bastante fuerte, pues empezaron a aparecer las marcas tan distinguibles de los hematomas.

El chico se llevó las manos al rostro, tapándose la boca. Aquella reacción sorprendió a las cazadoras. Más cuando oyeron un pequeño gemido proveniente de él.

Había metido la pata.

Había metido profundamente la pata.

Ren quería desaparecer en ese momento. Sabía que estaba en problemas. Tragó saliva y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos para atrás. Hasta que oyó la inconfundible voz de su tía:

-¡René Dakota Madison McKenzie Jones!

Había metido la pata.

Había metido profundamente la pata.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_

 _Alan Herrmann_


	3. La apariencia a veces no acompaña

¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Me tenté mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que les guste como a mí.

* * *

 **LA APARIENCIA A VECES NO ACOMPAÑA**

Ren se quería convertir en ceniza y huir con ayuda del viento.

Su tía le acaba de llamar por su nombre completo.

Enfrente de todas las chicas.

Peor aún: enfrente de todas las cazadoras de Artemisa.

Había metido la pata. Había metido profundamente la pata.

Se dio vuelta para ver a Hera, acompañada por la Diosa de la Luna. La primera lo miraba con una expresión enojada, haciéndole desear que la tierra lo tragara. La segunda se mantenía casi estoica. Casi, puesto que se notaba sus ganas de sonreír.

-¡René Dakota Madison McKenzie Jones! –gritó Hera una vez más, hundiendo a su sobrino aún más-. ¡¿Qué pensarán tus madres cuando se enteren que su hijo golpeó a una señorita?!

-¡Te juro que fue accidental! –respondió desesperado, levantando ambas manos, aterrado-. ¡Me dejé llevar por la situación! ¡Solo estaba esquivando y apartando las armas hasta que dejé de pensar y me dejé llevar por el instinto!

Artemisa se mantuvo con expresión neutra, pero por dentro no podía negar que estaba disfrutando lo acontecido. Y recordó la conversación tenida con Hera unos minutos antes.

* * *

-¿Tiene dos madres? –repitió la Diosa de la Cacería, sorprendida.

-Si –asintió Hera-. ¿Acaso no sales a ver el mundo? Hoy en muchos países son más abiertos de mente.

-Sí, lo sé –replicó Artemisa-. Es solo que nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera dos madres.

-Te las presentaré algún día –dijo Hera-. Son hermosas personas, te agradarán.

Artemisa asintió con la cabeza.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte por Ren –continuó la esposa de Zeus-. Creció en un hogar donde el respeto hacia los demás, sobre todo hacia las mujeres, es grande. Por lo que Ren no molestará a tus cazadoras, dado que sabe que hay límites que no debe pasar.

-¿Y si lo hace? –preguntó Artemisa, sin mucha confianza.

-Entonces le…

Hera no pudo terminar, oyeron un golpe seco. Ambas vieron a Ren con agarrándose el rostro, mientras Maura yacía en el suelo con la cara roja.

Artemisa vio a Hera. Su rostro se había tensado, mostrando malestar.

Entonces gritó el nombre del chico.

* * *

Hera miraba al chico con cara de pocos amigos. Ren se arrodilló y juntó sus manos en posición de rezo.

-Por favor no les digas a mis madres –suplicó-. Por favor…

La Diosa de las Mujeres suavizó un poco su expresión. Un poco. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

-No les diré nada –dijo, y el chico respiró aliviado-. Pero ahora ayudarás a la señorita a levantarse y le pedirás disculpas –concluyó.

Ren, derrotado, se acercó con timidez a Maura y le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó.

-Perdón –dijo el chico de manera forzada.

Una ligera risa surgida de la cazadora mientras la levantaba fue la respuesta que menos esperaba.

-René –repitió Maura, comenzando a sonreír.

-Dakota –siguió otra chica, de unos 13 años, con una sonrisa más completa.

-Madison –terminó Thalia con una sonrisa mucho más grande.

El chico supo en ese momento lo que pasaría. «Ay, no…», pensó Ren. «Adios dignidad», se despidió. Agachó la cabeza, en claro gesto de rendición.

Femeninas risas inundaron todos los rincones del bosque durante un buen largo rato. Algunas de las chicas incluso terminaron en el suelo con fuertes dolores en el estómago por la gracia que estaban presenciando. Ren por otra parte se sentía humillado, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La mano de Artemisa en lo alto llamando al silencio fue un momento de alegría en el corazón del chico. Ren respiró con fuerte, tratando de centrar sus pensamientos. Encaró a Hera, tratando de parecer serio. Volvió a respirar para cuestionar a su tía, cuando la misma, con un movimiento de la mano…

Le quitó la voz.

Nada.

De su garganta no salía ningún sonido.

Ren, desesperado, comenzó a agitar sus brazos y señalando su boca.

-Querido, te advertí que te quedarías mudo si seguías impostando tu voz –le dijo Hera con severidad.

El joven la miró fijamente, con un marcado enojo.

-¡Hay que mala educación la nuestra! –expresó la Diosa, dramatizando un poco-. ¿Dónde están tus modales de caballero? ¡Muestra tu cara y preséntate! Y con tu verdadera voz, no con esa ronca horrible que usas.

Con otro movimiento de su mano, Ren recuperó su voz. Vencido, más de lo que ya estaba, se quitó con lentitud su gorra, sus lentes, y se bajó el cuello. Encaró a las cazadoras reunidas, y se presentó:

-Hola, mi nombre Ren –dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

La sorpresa en los ojos de las chicas, incluso Artemisa, fue notoria. Se quedaron viéndole varios segundos en silencio.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez –murmuró el chico, cansado.

-Eres… -intentó decir Thalia, incrédula-. ¡Eres una chica!

La misma afirmación fue dicha por otras cazadoras, vía oral o con afirmaciones realizadas con la cabeza. Su líder seguía mirándole, analizando sus facciones.

Ren tenía la piel blanca. Llevaba un corte cuasi rapado, que revelaba un cabello negro. Sus cejas eran finas así como sus labios. Tanto sus orejas como su nariz eran pequeñas, y sus ojos grandes de color oscuro. Eso sumado a una cara redondeada, casi con forma de corazón, unos cachetes que invitaban a apretarlos, y sin contar que tenía una voz delicada con un tono que rondaba entre el soprano y mesosoprano. La verdad es que era difícil pensar que era un chico.

Thalia se acercó a Ren, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta estar a escasos centímetros. Ella notó que era unos cuatro centímetros más alta. Ren le miraba con un rostro que denotaba hartazgo.

-Soy un chico –le aseguró, revolviendo lentamente sus bolsillos laterales hasta sacó de ellos una billetera, que abrió para alcanzarle una tarjeta-. Toma.

La teniente de Artemisa tomó el objeto, y lo examinó. Era una identificación.

-¿Ves la "M" en donde dice "género"? Masculino –dijo señalando el lugar mencionado.

Thalia miró la identificación y luego al chico. Acto seguido levantó y bajó los hombros.

-Mira, normalmente hago otra cosa para demostrar que soy un chico –dijo, con un claro deje de molestia-. Que normalmente termina conmigo y el idiota de turno que intentó coquetearme trenzados en una lucha. Pero dado que estoy enfrente de dos diosas, no lo haré.

Thalia, y otras cazadoras, no pudieron evitar ruborizarse al imaginarse lo que hacía para demostrar que era hombre.

Hera se acercó y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros.

-Puedo asegurarles que Ren es un hombre, a pesar de su… "agraciada" apariencia –dijo sonriente, provocando que el joven levantase las cejas-. Así como puedo asegurarles que las tratará con el debido respeto.

"Mismo respeto que espero de ustedes, no burlándose de lo femenino que se ve", iba a agregar, pero decidió no decir esta última oración. Parte de ella, y no lo quería admitir, disfrutaba un poco de las bromas hacia su sobrino.

-Thalia, lleva a Ren al campamento –dijo Artemisa.

Su segundo al mando, con una malévola sonrisa, colocó una mano en el hombro del chico, empujándolo con delicadeza en dirección al campamento. Hera le echó una última mirada. La expresión que Ren le devolvió decía con una asombrosa claridad: "Tía, creo que está tramando algo muy, muy malo hacia mi persona".

La diosa tuvo que tapar su boca para que no escuchara su risa. Mientras el chico y las cazadoras se perdían entre los árboles, giró su vista hacia la Cazadora, que denotaba confusión por lo que había presenciado.

-Androginia –dijo de repente Hera.

-¿Eh? –dijo Artemisa, confundida.

-Androginia –repitió-. Es una descripción, o una cualidad, dependiendo del punto de vista. Es el nombre con el que tiende a calificarse la apariencia de una persona que es difícil determinar si es hombre o mujer.

La Diosa de la Luna asintió unos segundos después de procesar la información.

-Pero parece más mujer que hombre –remarcó.

-Mi culpa –dijo Hera mientras suspiraba, para luego mirar fijamente a Artemisa-. Como habrás notado, Ren siente cierta repulsión hacia su cuerpo. Le ha traído más problemas que soluciones. Y es mi culpa.

Artemisa la observó. Nunca había visto a Hera así. Ella no podía tener hijos, pero eso no evitaba que muchas ocasionas actuara como una madre, sobre todo con los semidioses, a quienes solía visitar cuando tenían conflictos, internos o externos. Incluso había ayudado a varias de sus cazadoras. Pero aquí era diferente, se sentía diferente. Más personal.

-Fue cuando nació –comenzó a contar-. Yo estaba haciendo un voluntariado en un hospital de Escocia…

* * *

Ren siguió caminando detrás de Thalia, y rodeado del resto de las cazadoras. Algunas todavía dejaban escapar algunas risas cuando lo observaban. El chico se arrepintió de no haber traído sus auriculares, o algún libro para distraerse. No podía creer que todo su plan se había ido al garete antes de comenzar. La verdad no quería mostrar su rostro ni su verdadera voz. Mantener todo en misterio, como un ninja, o un superhéroe.

Pero no. En menos de cinco minutos quedó expuesto a las burlas. Ahora tenía que pensar un modo de calmar este ambiente que había sido generado por ese golpe dado a aquella chica. Pensando en ella la buscó hasta verla justo atrás de él. Con el ojo pintado de un ligero violeta, la cazadora le seguía mirando con una sonrisa diabólica.

Misma sonrisa que llevaban el resto de las cazadoras. Esa misma sonrisa que había llegado a ver varias veces en Afrodita. En ese momento el cuerpo de Ren se tensó, en máxima alerta. Tragó saliva mientras ingresaban al campamento.

El chico observó las distintas tiendas de campaña que se erguían alrededor de una fogata de la que solo quedaban cenizas. Casi todas las tiendas estaban abiertas, salvo una grande que llevaba una cruz roja, donde yacían varias de las que quedaron heridas en la emboscada.

Ren miró a la teniente de Artemisa.

-¿Thalia, no? –preguntó.

La chica se dio vuelta mirándolo siempre con una sonrisa.

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde podré colocar mi tienda de campaña?

Thalia señaló una tienda plateada de tamaño grande, un poco más separada del resto.

-Esa es la tienda de Artemisa –dijo-. Tú te colocarás al lado derecho.

Ren asintió y se dirigió a la ubicación señalada. Acto seguido, dejó caer su mochila y sacó un envase cilíndrico de tela negra de uno de los costados. Quitó la funda, y agitó la tela. En un parpadeo aquella tela se expandió formando una tienda de tonos verdes con el patrón de la vestimenta militar. Era del tamaño ideal para una persona.

El chico entró unos segundos para dejar su mochila, luego salir y cerrar con un candado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, viendo que Thalia lo miraba extrañada-. No me gusta que entren a mi tienda mientras no estoy –agregó mientras se colgaba la llave.

Ren siguió su camino, de vuelta al bosque. Pensaba en treparse en un árbol y hacer guardia hasta que Artemisa apareciera, pero no contó con un mísero detalle.

La cazadora que había golpeado, ahora llevando una pomada en la zona afectada que había deshinchado bastante el hematoma, estaba frente a él junto a otra chica. Ambas sonrientes y con las manos detrás de sus espaldas.

-¡Hola! Soy Maura –dijo la chica golpeada.

-Y yo Alice –se presentó la otra cazadora, mientras ambas exhibieron lo que llevaban en sus manos.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó el chico, extrañado.

Entonces lo notó: Maura llevaba una campera blanca, mientras Alice un vaquero azul, que se veía ajustado.

Muy… ajustado.

Ren no pudo evitar abrir los ojos bien grandes al captar aquel detalle. Intentó protestar, pero la psicodelia de la situación en la que se encontraba no le dejaba emitir sonido alguno.

-Dado que ahora eres una de nosotras –comenzó a decir Maura, haciendo énfasis en la "a"-. Tienes que usar el uniforme de las Cazadoras…

-Supusimos que estas prendas sería de tu talle, estamos completamente seguras de que acentuarán tu adorable y femenina figura –terminó Alice.

Ren tragó saliva. Por dentro quería huir. Había pasado situaciones bochornosas por culpa de su apariencia, pero esto era un nuevo y absolutamente desconocido nivel. Ni siquiera las pocas chicas que había conocido en la secundaria se habían burlado de él.

Quería dar vuelta y regresar a Escocia. Pero sabía que no podía dejar mal a su tía. Así que respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Juntó fuerzas y trató de mostrar toda la autoridad que pudiera.

-Dejaré en claro esto –dijo con la voz más seria que pudo sacar-. No estoy en condición de "cazador temporal", estoy aquí como su guardián y asesor bélico con el fin de ayudar en su preparación para la guerra que se aproxima. Así que mantendré mi habitual uniforme, así como se referirán a mí con mi nombre y como hombre que soy ¡Y eso es algo que ni siquiera su líder me negará!

-¿Qué yo negarte qué? –dijo una poderosa voz a sus espaldas.

Ren se quedó como una estatua. No necesitaba mirar atrás suyo, bastaba con la sombra que se cernía frente a él para saber quién le había hablado.

Artemisa.

Un solo pensamiento rondaba su mente en ese momento: «Por favor que no haya malinterpretado lo que dije».

El resoplido a centímetros de su nuca le dio la respuesta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima actualización.

Alan Herrmann.


End file.
